Soaring Above You
by turtleheart4273
Summary: Just like every single cat in any clans, Turtlekit dreams of becoming a leader and becoming someone important. But what she doesn't realize the messy and tangled path she will have to take to get there. Of course, no kits know that until it is too late.
Alliances

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader-** Berrystar\- ragged silver and black she-cat

 **Deputy-** Echowater\- very tall pale gray she-cat

 **Medicine Cat-** Spottedbelly\- pure white she-cat with ice-blue eyes and gray spots on belly

 **Warriors-**

Poppydust- pale ginger she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes

Frostfur- pure white tom

 **Apprentice; Williowpaw**

Hollytail- black she-cat with white tail

 **Apprentice; Bumblepaw**

Spiderclaw- brown tom with unusually long claws

Stoneflight- silver and black tabby tom with green eyes

Icebelly- grey tom with white belly

Hazelstorm- pale grey she-cat

Cloudwhisker- white and grey tom

Brindlepath- smoky gray she-cat with green eyes

Sagestripe- little grey she-cat

Cherrypelt- turquoise she-cat with white ears

Redwilliow- mottled tom

Pinetail- gray tom with a red tail

 **Apprentices-**

Wiliiowpaw- pale grey she-cat with unusually long fur

Bumblepaw- dark grey tom

 **Queens-**

Honeyclaw- golden tabby with white paws and grey eyes; mother of Stoneflights' kits: _Turtlekit(black, silver, and white she-cat with bright green eyes)_

 _Yarrowkit(short light golden she-cat with white muzzle and green eyes, with small paws) Troutkit(silver tabby tom with grey eyes)_

 **Elders-**

Berryheart- silver tabby with amber eyes

Dusktail- Dark grey tom with dark blue eyes and a white muzzle

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader-** Shadestar\- dark grey tom

 **Deputy-** Emberstreak\- dark brown mottled tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat-** Marigoldfur\- golden she-cat

 **Warriors-**

Pineclaw- dark brown tabby tom

Mistyflight- mottled she-cat with pale amber eyes

Snowbird- pure white she-cat

Darkeye- grey she-cat with black eyes

 **Apprentice; Snakepaw**

Littletail- brown tom with short, stubby tail

Wispcloud- silver she-cat with white spots

Leafblade- black tom with grey tail

Dewspring- pale grey tom

Larkwing- turquoise she-cat

Doeflight- pretty pale brown she-cat

Brownfur- brown tom

 **Apprentices-**

Snakepaw- russet colored tom

 **Queens-**

Birdflight- light brown she-cat; _mother of Dewsprings' kits_

 _Whitekit(white tom with brown paws)_

 _Moonkit(silver and white she-cat)_

 **Elders-**

Snakeclaw- sccared black and brown tom

Lizardfang- dark grey and white tom

 **WindClan**

 **Leader-** Duststar- light brown she-cat with white speckles

 **Deputy-** Brackenpelt- golden tom with brown eyes

 **Medicine Cat-** Sageleaf- light grey she-cat

 **Apprentice; Robinpaw**

 **Warriors-**

Harefur- brown and white tom

Rabbitpelt- pure white she-cat

Sandtail- ginger she-cat with long tail

Gorseclaw- dark brown tom

 **Apprentice; Pricklepaw**

Mothfeather- dark brown and grey tom

Whiteberry- pure white she-cat

 **Apprentice; Grasspaw**

Specklefern- light brown she-cat white spots and blue eyes

Hollowface- pale ginger she-cat with narrow face

Stormlily- pretty tabby she-cat with dark grey eyes

Rollingclaw- very long black tom

Hayflight- ginger she-cat

 **Apprentices-**

Pricklepaw- pale brown tom

Grasspaw- small light grey she-cat with green eyes

 **Queens-**

Heatherwing- pale grey she-cat; _expecting Gorseclaw's kits_

 **Elders-**

Sheeptail- white and grey she-cat

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader-** Waterstar- light grey tom

 **Deputy-** Rippledust- pale grey tabby tom

 **Medicine Cat-** Pepplespot- white tom with black spots

 **Apprentice; Mosspaw**

 **Warriors-**

Loachtail- silver tabby tom

Reedwhisker- brown and white tom

Greyfeather- pale grey she-cat with dark blue eyes

Larktail- dark turquoise she-cat

Poachclaw- black tom

 **Apprentice; Fishpaw**

Oakwing- black and white tom

Sunwing- ginger she-cat with green eyes

Barkclaw- dark brown tom

Mudheart- pale brown she-cat

Splashfur- white she-cat with grey splash-like splotches

Streamfur- pale grey she-cat with a long tail

Frogpelt- grey tom

 **Apprentices-**

Fishpaw- dark ginger tom

Mosspaw- dark grey tom

 **Queens-**

Lilytiger- calico she-cat with green eyes; _mother of Frogpelt's kits_

 _Shellkit(dark calico she-cat)_

 _Otterkit(night black tom)_

 **Elders-**

Creekbelly- white tom with black belly

 **Prologue**

Spottedbelly, who was sorting out dry leaves, signed and stood up, stretching her leg out to get rid of cramps. She looked around the messy dens and once again, she felt hopeless and defeated. Even though two moon has already passed since her mentor died, every day she felt the sadness every once or a while. Her mentor had died suddenly from a mysterious disease, but every time she thought about it, it still didn't make sense. When Speckfur died, her training had only lasted a moon, which led many cats suspicious of her being an effective medicine cat. This led to the clan panicking about their own and their clanmates safety. Only Berrystar's furious devotion to StarClan and her clan saved many cats from despair. What she would never tell anyone, though, was that StarClan had mentored her for the past two moons.

"Spottedbelly?" a soft voice floated in from the entrance of the den. The pure white she-cat paused in her stretching and looked up to see the gold she-cat who had supported her through everything.

"Honeyclaw!" Spottedbelly purred, happy to see her friend. The pregnant she-cat slowly made her way into the den and plopped down next to her.

"Sorry to disturb you this late, but I needed to get away from all the fussing queens." Honeyclaw meowed, using her tail to stroke her big belly.

"It's okay. I needed some company, anyway," she meowed.

Honeyclaw's unique grey eyes met hers and sadness filled her eyes, too. "Are you still thinking about Specklefur's death?" she asked. Even though Spottedbelly didn't answer, she could tell Honeyclaw knew the answer even without asking. Determined to avoid the subject, her eyes traveled to Honeyclaw's belly and felt happiness flit through her.

"How is the kits doing?" Spottedbelly asked. Honeyclaw purred deeply and her eyes brightened.

"They're doing really good! I can feel them kicking around. I can't wait until they're born!" Honeyclaw purred.

Spottedbelly purred and touched noses with Honeyclaw. Suddenly, worry became butterflies in her stomach. "What if I mess up during your kitting?" Spottedbelly meowed.

Honeyclaw's eyes suddenly turned furious. "Stop this useless worry! You are the best medicine cat I've ever known and you will succeed no matter what obstacles StarClan throw toward you."

That was the faith she needed to keep on going. The assurance that everything will be alright. The knowledge that kept them going on the correct path.

"Thanks," Spottedbelly whispered.

…

"Is my stomach supposed to be hurting this much?" Honeyclaw gasped as rolls of pain rippled through her stomach. In her whole life, she had never felt so much pain. Honeyclaw was planning to go out for another walk and maybe grab a fresh-kill on the way back, but the rolling pains stopped her from going farther. The other queen besides Honeyclaw, Lilycloud, a pale grey she-cat, darted over and touched Honeyclaw gently.

"You're going to kit!" Lilycloud gasped. "Stoneflight!" Lilycloud yowled, sticking her head out of the nursery. The silver and black tabby tom darted out of the warriors den and sprinted over, his green eyes wide with worry. "Honeyclaw's kitting!"

Without a second glance, Stoneflight turned direction and darted toward the nursery. Honeyclaw groaned as another fresh wave of pain hit her. Sweat was already starting to form and she was gripping the moss for dear life.

"Move out of the way!" Spottedbelly yowled and then scrambled in. Lilycloud took one look at her and frowned.

"Are you sure you know how to do this?" she asked.

Honeyclaw, who was still gasping in pain, snapped, "I wouldn't let anyone else do it!"

Lilycloud's eyes widened, but then she dipped her head and backed away. Honeyclaw looked at Spottedbelly helplessly and whimpered in pain. The white she-cat gave her a reassuring glance and then gently touched her paws to feel Honeyclaw's stomach. The moment her paw connected with Honeyclaw's stomach, she gasped and shied away from the pain.

"It's okay," Spottedbelly purred and then set a few green leaves in front of her. "This is chervil. It will help with your kitting." Honeyclaw looked at the chervils and wanted to spit them out already. She had never liked herbs and never will. _This better be worth eating these plants._ Without another thought, she chewed the bitter leaves and managed not to throw it right back out. The moment of relief it carried lasted shortly and once again, pains started heaving through her.

"You have to push," Spottedbelly urged her.

"I'm trying," she replied through gritted teeth.

"Please try harder," Spottedbelly meowed. Honeyclaw closed her eyes and tried as hard as she could, but she was exhausted and she felt like she hadn't eaten for a moon. The smell of coppery blood rose up to her nose and she opened her eyes. _Why do I smell blood? Is it my blood?_ Honeyclaw looked down and indeed saw red flowing into a puddle onto the ground. She looked up to meet Spottedbelly's frantic eyes, but beside her, she thought she saw shimmering cats like the stars in the night sky. _StarClan is here._ _  
_  
"Wait for me," Spottedbelly instructed, "I'm going to bring more herbs over." Before she could turn and go, Honeyclaw let out a feeble command.

"No," she meowed.

Spottedbelly slowly turned around and gazed at her best friend. Honeyclaw could see horror and guilt rising up into her eyes. Spottedbelly was never good at hiding her thoughts. _When I die, please continue to have faith in yourself._

"I'm sorry," Spottedbelly whispered.

Honeyclaw shook her head. "No, don't be sorry. Finish your job and get my kits out."

Spottedbelly nodded and ordered her to push again. Closing her eyes, she pushed and eventually, black started clouding her vision.

Honeyclaw felt sadness go through her. She will never get to meet her kits, never get to play with them and watch them grow up into great warriors for generations to remember. She will never get to see Stoneflight's protective side or his funny side, again. She will never share another secret with her best friend again.

But she will never blame Spottedbelly for her death.

…..

Honeyclaw opened her eyes to see a clearing with a gentle wind blowing and stars dotting the night sky. A breeze carried her the scent of thousands of prey and cats. Soft grass cushioned her paw pads and the moon shone brightly on top of her head. She knew where she was before anyone even told her. _I am in StarClan._

"Honeyclaw," a familiar voice called out to her from behind. Whipping around, she saw a rosy she-cat with brilliant green eyes staring back at her with love and longing, but behind it hided sadness and horror.

"Rosedapple!" she cried out in delight and raced forward. Because she didn't see her mother for such a long time, she raced over and started nuzzling her. "I missed you so much!"

"Me, too, my dear daughter," Rosedapple purred, "Are you sad you died?"

"Yes," Honeyclaw nodded, "I am sad for Spottedbelly, my kits, and Stoneflight."

"But you can protect them from here," Rosedapple meowed, a tremor in her voice. Honeyclaw looked up and was shocked to see terror in her mother's green eyes. "Something terrible is coming."

"What is it?"

Rosedapple shook her head and looked down at Honeyclaw with a faraway look. "Something terrible is coming. Something so terrible you won't be able to prevent it. I fear for every cat alive."

Honeyclaw stared at her, confused. _What could be so terrible that even Rosedapple would be afraid?_ Her mother was the bravest cat she had ever met in her life. She never backed down from anything or anyone. In fact, she had died defending her clan and territory.

"Can you tell me more?" Honeyclaw asked.

Rosedapple purred and touched noses with her. "It's okay. You'll be safe in StarClan with us."

 _But what about the cats I left behind?  
_ **  
This is a new story I decided to do. Please review and enjoy! Hope you like!**

 **-Turtleheart**


End file.
